The Bonds Between Angels and Demons! Chapter 1
On an unknown island, sounds of weapons can be heard all around. From the first look, it seems that a war is going on here. The grass on the island is red, sign that the island is a place where many fights took place. In the center of the island is the main battlefield. On both sides, there are many samurai like looking men, fighting to win territories. On the battlefield, a muscular man is heavily panting, exhausted, with a sword in his hands. He tries to advance and attack more enemies, but his body reached its limit, so he falls on his knees, right in front of an enemy. Warrior:*heavily panting*No...I don't want it to end like this...I WANT TO LIVE!! Enemy:*annoyed face*WE ALL DO, BUT ONLY THE BEST WILL LIVE!! *The man stabs the warrior in his stomach, making him fall on the ground, defeated. *The warrior starts looking around, in his last moments of life *He notices a pillar of fire far away from him Warrior:*surprised*No... *With a superhuman effort, the warrior gets back on his feet, only to see if the person that appeared is the one he suspects *Suddenly, near him appears a tall and muscular man, with black hair and a black mustache, but bald in the middle of his head Warrior:*trembling in fear*You...you...why...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?? *The men slowly takes out his sword, which is a simple handler that doesn't have a blade, but instead, fire is seen spreading from the handler *He starts advancing towards the enemies, totally ignoring the injured ally Warrior:*exhausted*Those...idiots... *The warrior falls on the ground unconscious, worried about what will happen *A large group of enemies start running towards the man that just appeared on the battlefield *With a simple swing of his sword, all the enemies are incinerated *Standing right near their burned allies, some men start trembling in fear and commenting about the man's strength Man 1:*trembling*This is...its him...right? Man 2:*shocked*The way he took out a strong group like that...I'm sure its...HIM!! *All of a sudden, behind the man, a giant with a hammer appears Giant:*serious face*I WILL CRUSH YOU!! *He powerfully swings his hammer, hitting the man's head directly *The iron hammer instantly breaks into pieces upon hitting his head Giant:*shocked*W...w...what? Man 1:*trembling*That's just...IMPOSSIBLE!! Man 2:*shocked*We have no chance to win... *The giant, after seeing his hammer failed to damage the man, decides to punch him *The man easily grabs the giant's hand, like it was weaker than a normal human's one *After, he slowly swings his sword at the giant, in a bored manner, releasing a fire wave that incinerates the giant *He continues advancing through the enemy forces, defeating every single person that dares to challenge him *The man's allies stop fighting, being sure that they can win only with his help Ally 1:*serious face*He's really a demon...fighting like that and killing everyone on his way...even his own allies... Ally 2:*serious face*He is the perfect warrior...and he never lost a single fight...so I guess we'll have to accept his way of fighting. *The enemies, realizing they can't really do anything against the man, decide to bring out their strongest weapon, a huge cannon *They point it at the man, and prepare to shoot as many cannonballs as possible, to make sure they will defeat him *After a few minutes of preparations, they finally shoot their weapon, taking the man by surprise *In the last second, the man grabs the body of an ally, that had a much larger body than him, and places it in front of him as a shield Ally:*exhausted*What...are you...doing? *The man totally ignores the fact that the life of his ally might be in danger, and hides after his body, letting him get hit by all the cannonballs *In just a few seconds, a large crater is created on the place where the man was *The man emerges with his clothes destroyed, but his body unharmed *The enemies freeze in place, shocked after seeing their strongest weapon failed *However, the body of the ally that protected the man can't be seen any more *The man quickly dashes towards the group that shot at him, and easily defeats all of them *He starts swinging his swords in all directions, incinerating everything around him, slowly surrounding himself in a circle of fire *Some meters behind him, his allies watch speechless Ally 1:*serious face*As I thought...he is a real beast... Ally 2:*serious face*Yeah... *Near the two, the commander of the army appears Ally 1:*surprised*Commander Hanzo... Hanzo:*dead serious face*Once again...he sacrificed his own allies in order to win...I never saw a bloodthirsty warrior like him... Ally 2:*surprised*Hanzo-san... Hanzo:*dead serious face*He is really worth his name... GUARDIAN OF HELL, YOMAZU!! *The image of Yomazu can be seen in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by fire from each side Category:Zoro-san Category:Stories